One Shots (Re-write)
by TheWalkingDeadNorm
Summary: A series of One Shot's - all characters involved. Some are re-writes, some are new. Requests welcome.
1. Victoria & Her Secrets

**Its been a while since I have published anything here. I've been struggling with ideas and now that I have them I'm struggling to turn the ideas into stories. So, I have decided to ease myself back into this by rewriting some one-shots I wrote a while ago. My grammar has improved slightly since then so hopefully its a better read for you all.**

* * *

 **Who is Victoria and what is her secret?**

Penny could hardly contain her excitement as she skipped up the stairs of her apartment building, happily swinging her pink Victoria Secrets bag at her side. She knew full well that she would be able to entice Leonard back to her apartment for a cheeky fashion show. She had decided to treat herself while out shopping at the mall with Amy and Bernadette.

Penny entered 4A confidently, "Oh Leonard, I have something to show you," she said in a sing-song voice as she held up the bag in her hand.

Sheldon nor Leonard looked away from the television to properly acknowledge their neighbor. Instead, Leonard yawned and continued to keep his eyes fixed on the television.

"Well in my hand I have a bag from Victoria Secrets. Do you want to see what's inside?" She asked, grinning cheekily.

His eyes darted straight to her and he jumped up from the couch. He startled Sheldon who picked up the remote and paused the movie.

"Now hold on, don't you think that's rude?" Sheldon asked, looking towards his friends with his arms crossed.

"Sorry Sheldon, I will watch it with you tomorrow," Leonard said trying to push Penny out of the door while trying to get a peak in her bag.

Sheldon tutted. "I wasn't talking about the movie. I was talking about your girlfriend."

Penny scrunched up her face, "what did I do? He can watch that movie any time, just let him come with me," she said pleadingly.

"Penny, Penny, Penny, you are about to tell Leonard, Victoria's secret, are you sure that's a good idea? She trusted you and now you have come back here and are ready to tell Leonard anyway," Sheldon began, "when you told me your secret about not finishing college, you got upset when I told Leonard. How will Victoria feel when she knows you've told her secret to him off all people?"

Penny and Leonard stared at him blankly.

"Oh my god, he's being serious isn't he?" Penny asked, slapping Leonard on the arm as she gawped at her strange neighbor

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "I think so."

"Sheldon, that's not what Victoria Secrets is, sweetie," Penny said slowly.

He frowned, "then what is it?" He asked.

"Well, it's, um," Penny began as she tried to figure out how to explain what Victoria Secrets was to the innocent Physicist, "Leonard help me out here," she hissed.

Leonard took hold of Penny's hand, "Google it, Sheldon. Bye," he said finally pulling Penny from the apartment.

"How odd." He muttered before walking over to his laptop and googling ' _Victoria Secrets_ '.

He darted away from the computer and covered his eyes. "OH MY! Victoria should definitely keep that a secret," he declared to the empty room before slamming the lid down on his laptop. "My mother would beat them with a bible if she saw that,'' he shivered.

Then he thought for a moment, thinking back to his last date night with Amy.

"Didn't Amy mention Victoria secrets before?" He asked himself.

His eyes widened.

''Oh my, I may never sleep again," he gulped.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope there is some improvement from the original I wrote.**


	2. Date Night With The Shamy

**Date Night With The Shamy**

Thursday night was date night with Amy and as a good boyfriend, Sheldon had arranged to have dinner at his apartment and watch Star Trek. Personally, he thought it was a brilliant idea for a date however, Amy did not.

By the end of the evening, Amy was beyond annoyed. Although she enjoyed spending time with Sheldon, he had spent the entire evening commenting on every part of the movie, making it difficult for her to even pretend she was enjoying the it.

" _He must enjoy the sound of his own voice_ ," Amy thought, " _a_ _lthough he does looks really cute when he talks about something he loves_.''

At the end of date night Sheldon politely walked her to the door. It was then Amy got an idea.

"Sheldon, as you were the one to pick what we ate, what we talked about and what movie we watched I think I should get something," she declared boldly.

Sheldon crossed his arms and thought for a moment, "Really? Like what exactly? It's been the perfect evening what more could you possibly want?" He asked, he genuinely looked confused, he had really enjoyed date night. He got to eat his favorite food and point out all the errors in one of his favorite movies to someone who had yet to see it. It was all very enjoyable.

Amy smiled, she really hoped Sheldon would agree to her terms. "How about a kiss? A proper kiss."

Sheldon sighed, "but Amy," he whined, "that's isn't part of the relationship agreement."

She rolled her eyes at his childlike behavior. "Come on Sheldon. We will have to do it eventually. Why not get used to it now?" Amy prompted.

He crossed his arms stubbornly and scowled at her. "Fine," he groaned.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek quickly. "There," he huffed.

She scowled. "Really? That's it?" She asked feeling annoyed, they had been together for so long and this was the best she could get, maybe with a little more promoting she could push him further.

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders, he had done as she asked, what more could he possibly do?

He watched as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. He let out a distressed whimper as their lips met

'' _Germs! Germs! Ger-oh wait this is not so bad_ ," he thought and his hands instinctively landed on her waist. Sheldon had never experienced anything like that before, her lips were warm and soft and she tasted like the chocolate fudge cake they had for dessert.

After a few seconds, they both separated, Amy's cheeks were flushed and she couldn't quite believe they had shared such a short, but intimate kiss.

Amy noticed Sheldon's flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. "Hoo!"

"Um,'' Sheldon began slowly, "well goodnight Amy," he whispered trying to avoid looking at Amy's soft, pink lips.

Amy nodded slowly. "Yes. Goodnight Sheldon," she replied before slowly stepping out of the apartment and walking down the stairs with her hand over her heart which was beating far to fast.

Sheldon stood in the doorway until Amy went out of sight before he shut the door and stood with his back against it.

"Now, how do i add that to the relationship agreement without actually asking to add it?"


	3. Mushroom Log or Flowers?

**Mushroom Log or Flowers?**

Sheldon had the entire apartment to himself, no nattering roommate, no whining friends and no chatty neighbors. He had finally sat down to read his new comic book when he heard his name being shouted. The tone in which was used allowed him to come to the conclusion that whoever it was that had called his name was most definitely not happy with him.

The voice shouted once again and this time he recognized it. "Sheldon Cooper!" Penny's voice echoed throughout the apartment along with the distinct sound of her turning the door handle.

"Uh oh," Sheldon mumbled to himself as his blonde neighbor came barging into the apartment.

Penny scowled rather viciously at her wacky neighbor. "What did you do to upset Amy this time?" She asked crossing her arms, she had her phone in her right hand, no doubt Amy had given every exact detail of their recent date to Penny, despite the confidentiality clause in the relationship agreement.

Sheldon shook his head, he didn't know what Penny was talking about. As far as he was concerned his date with Amy had been splendid. They shared a meal, spoke about their day, he had given her what he believed was a creative gift, and he had even given her a kiss to end the night. "I don't know what you mean, Penny," he replied diverting his attention back to his comic book.

She walked over and took the comic out of his hands.

"Hey, that's-" he began, fear shooting through him as his new, pristine comic went into the man hands of his neighbor.

"What did you do Sheldon?" She cut him off. The look she gave him was one that he had become familiar with over the years, she was definitely mad at him.

He sighed. "I believe I may have upset Amy," he began.

"I know that, but how?" Penny asked, softening her voice.

"Well, it appears that a mushroom log is not the kind of gift one should give to one's girlfriend," he began, baffled that Amy wouldn't like it. "She wanted flowers instead. They would have withered within a week," he tutted.

Penny let out an exasperated breath. "But flowers are pretty and a mushroom log is definitely not pretty," she explained. She was aware that Sheldon didn't quite understand the way relationships worked and although he believed a mushroom log was a perfect gift, many people don't.

"Maybe not, but it is a practical gift. Not only will it last longer than flowers it will also give her mushrooms. Win, win," he smiled, feeling like he had proven his point.

Penny rolled her eyes dramatically. "Girls don't want to be given mushroom logs by their boyfriends! Yes, it may be practical in your weird little mind, but it's not what a girl expects her boyfriend to bring on their date night."

"Are you saying I should waste money on Flowers instead?" He asked.

"Yes!" She shouted in a high pitch voice. Finally, he was understanding.

"Oh," was his only reply, as he looked thoughtful. "Can I have my comic book back now," he eventually asked.

Penny groaned, "unbelievable," she muttered and threw the comic at him before leaving the apartment.

"Now look. It's creased," he whined to himself.

A few weeks later Amy had almost forgotten about the mushroom log incident, however, it still upset her that he couldn't be as romantic as other men. She knew they would never have a conventional relationship, with a truckload of romance and intimacy, but she hoped one day Sheldon would at least try.

As she prepared the table she heard Sheldon knock at the door and waited for him to finish his sequence of knocks before opening it up.

She was pleasantly surprised to see him stood at the door dressed in his smartest suit and a rose in his hand. Amy thought he was handsome regardless of what he wore, but seeing him in a suit made her all hot and bothered.

"Hello Amy," Sheldon greeted shyly.

Amy smiled and let out a shaky breath." Hello Sheldon. Come in," she said while stepping to the side allowing him access to her apartment.

"I got you this," he said handing her the delicate looking rose. "It's fake so it will last longer. Even longer than living flowers and a mushroom log," he smirked. He was extremely pleased with himself.

Amy grinned. "That's so thoughtful Sheldon. Thank you, she replied in surprise.

They sat down to eat dinner with smiles on their faces. Sheldon was pleased with himself and Amy was pleased Sheldon was finally trying to be romantic. Maybe he would never turn up at the door with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates, but sometimes the little things he did make up for that.

"Amy, are there mushrooms in this?" Sheldon asked eyeing her across the table as they sat down to eat their meal.

She smirked, "maybe."

"I knew that mushroom log was a brilliant gift," he muttered with a smirk.

 **Thank you for reading. I apologize for any grammar mistakes that remain. This one-shot is a little longer than the original. I felt it needed more detail. The other one-shots I re-write and post here may be a lot different from the original.**


End file.
